Electric light bulbs are ubiquitous for countless uses and applications. Electric light bulbs typically have a fixed life and require replacement. Some conventional light bulbs have a threaded base, and accordingly, these light bulbs may be screwed into a corresponding light fixture having a threaded receiver.
At least some aspects of the disclosure are directed towards apparatus and methods for facilitating insertion or removal of light bulbs with respect to light bulb receptacles.